Follow Your Heart!
by soraxtsuna123
Summary: Tsuna feals weard whenever he is near Yamamoto. He finds out it is love! Will Yamamoto accept him as his? 8027 Yamamoto x Tsuna Fluff


**I do not own KHR!**

**I am finally making a true yaoi story! I know…I know… I have another story going on. But I had nothing better to do and I am waiting for reviews! So yeah this is an 8027 fic. God… I got so addicted to this paring lately. Fourth favorite now…**

* * *

Tsuna woke up the next morning like usual. Reborn kicking him in the gut.

"Itte! Reborn!"

"Dame-Tsuna. Look at the time." Reborn said.

"HIIE! I'm late!" Tsuna yelped as he quickly got into his uniform and ran to school.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted to him and jogged up to him.

"Ah! Good morning Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna greeted as they ran off together towards Nami-chuu. Tsuna then spotted the silhouette of a certain baseball player.

"Yamamoto! Good morning!" Tsuna greeted. Yamamoto turned around at the sound of the voice and was looking at the bomber and the moe.

"Good morning!" Yamamoto greeted back, smiling his go-lucky smile. Tsuna felt something weird in his stomach and stopped running.

"Juudaime are you ok?" Gokudera asked, worriedly.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, stepping forward towards the brunette. Tsuna's heart was beating a trillion times faster then usual. His cheeks burned slightly.

'_What's this feeling?'_ Tsuna asked himself mentally. Tsuna then felt a hand on his forehead. The hand of Yamamoto. Eye met eye. Tsuna's heart beating faster and harder if that was possible.

"HIIE!" Tsuna yelped as he took a few steps back away from Yamamoto, holding his chest. Where the heart should be.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked again, with a very worried look on his face.

"Baseball-Freak! What did you do to Juudaime?" Gokudera asked.

"I just checked his temperature."

They turned back to Tsuna but to only see that Tsuna was not there anymore.

* * *

Tsuna was running away. Why? H felt weird when he saw his best friend, Yamamoto Takeshi, the baseball player and his rain guardian.

'_Why did I feel that way when I saw him…?' _Tsuna thought. He just shook it off and went to his homeroom.

He sat at his desk just as Gokudera and Yamamoto burst in the room. Just in time to. The bell had just rung.

"We made it!" Yamamoto sighed in relied as he spotted Tsuna. Tsuna's chest started hurting again as he looked away, immediately feeling better then before. But he felt sorry for doing this to Yamamoto. Yamamoto, on the other hand, just tilted his head wondering why Tsuna was avoiding him.

The day went on with Tsuna still avoiding him. Once he spotted Tsuna walking to the gate alone and ran in front of him.

"Tsuna! What's wrong?" Yamamoto asked.

"Y-Yamamoto!" Tsuna yelped as he looked away. "I-I'm sorry. I just don't know." Tsuna then ran around him to his house.

* * *

Tsuna got home without running into anyone, to his relief.

"I'm home!" Tsuna called to no one in particular.

"Your back…" Bianchi said, leaning on the wall nearby.

"Bianchi!" Tsuna yelped. Bianchi's eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong?" Bianchi said.

"N-Nothing!"

"Don't lie. You're a horrible liar."

"Ano… It's just that my hear beats faster whenever I see Yamamoto and my stomach hurts. And my face feels hot when I see him…"

"That means you're in love."

"Eh?"

"You love him. Those are the feelings if you love someone. My advice? Confess your love before it is too late."

"B-But he is a guy!"

"Boys can love each other. Now confess your love." Bianchi said, smiling. "Love is a beautiful thing."

"T-Thank you Bianchi!" Tsuna then slipped his shoes back on and ran outside to find Yamamoto.

* * *

Tsuna found Yamamoto walking home. The streets were empty to Tsuna's relief. Tsuna sighed as his face grew red and he clenched his fists together as he turned from the corner in front of Yamamoto.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto said, shocked.

"Ya-Yamamoto! I… I love you Yamamoto!" Tsuna yelled.

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto then smiled and pulled Tsuna in a hug. "I love you to…" Yamamoto then kissed Tsuna on the forehead. The warmth felt so good to Tsuna. Tsuna smiled and kissed Yamamoto on the lips. The warmth was so pleasing. Tsuna was so sad when Yamamoto pulled away.

"I have to go! My dad needs help making sushi today!" Yamamoto yelped remembering what his dad told him. He was about to leave but pecked the moe on the cheek and left.

"Takeshi…" Tsuna muttered to himself, smiling.

* * *

_The next day at school…_

Tsuna walked in the classroom and spotted Yamamoto talking to Gokudera, not noticing his entry. Tsuna grinned as he quietly walked behind Yamamoto and glomped him.

"Takeshi! Good morning!" Tsuna greeted. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at them.

"Ah! Good morning Tsuna!" Yamamoto said and shifts Tsuna on his lap and hugged him.

"Ju-Juudaime?" Gokudera asked, shocked. But Tsuna ignored him and leaned closer to Yamamoto.

"Gokudera. We are now a couple!" Yamamoto smiled brightly.

"Mm!" Tsuna agreed. Gokudera fainted.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna and Yamamoto got up and helped him up. Yamamoto hand holding Tsuna's. Gokudera's eyes fluttered open.

"Ah! Juudaime! I just had a horrible dream. You and Baseball- Freak were a couple!"

"Ano…" Tsuna started then held up his hand that was holding Yamamoto's hand. Gokudera blacked out again. But this time Tsuna ignored it as Yamamoto turned him around and kissed him mouth to mouth again. But this time he slipped his tongue in and explored Tsuna's wet cavern while playing around with his tongue. The warmth was so pleasant and Tsuna moaned quietly so no on can hear. But what they didn't know was that Reborn was sitting on a branch watching them, smirking. But there was two more people sitting next to him. Vongola Primo or Giotto Sawada and Asari. They were smiling sitting next to each other holding hands. Proud of there descendents.

* * *

**Did I just write a slight Giotto/ Asari part…? Oh well that was the longest I ever wrote! I am so proud. It is so easy to write yaoi for some reason… Review!**


End file.
